


The Easter Egg Hunt

by marlen



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlen/pseuds/marlen
Summary: Phryne`s Easter Miracle with Easter Egg Hunt.





	The Easter Egg Hunt

"Dot" called Phryne frustrated from the dining room as she entered the kitchen in the early morning.  
"Good morning, Miss," Dot said smiling. While Miss Phryne entered the kitchen.  
"Why are eggs in my bed?" Dot put an easter bread with raisins on the table. "Because we have easter!"Dot said and Mr Butler looked over his shoulder, grinning. Phryne nodded.

"Why did I wake up with easter eggs in my bed," said Phryne, looking at Mr. Butler. "Mr B, you have to change my sheets, unfortunately a blue egg did not survive the morning." "Will be done right away." he said with a grin.  
"The Inspector called," Mr. Butler added quickly."What did he say?" Phryne asked.  
"That he is not available today."  
"Interesting." Phryne said thoughtfully. "Thanks Mr B, I'll ask him personally." Phryne disappeared from the kitchen toward her bedroom. Dot opened her eyes in shock, she had forgotten something. "Miss ..." Dot called through the kitchen door.

"Damn!" Dot heard Miss Fisher curse.

Mr. Butler looked at Dot over his shoulder. "Did you forget to tell her about the eggs on the stairs?" Dot nodded. "But Miss Fisher just found the easter nest at the door to the dining room."  
"Dorothy," said Mr Butler. "I told you Miss Fisher is not looking at the floor or controlling her bed when she wakes up." Dot looked guiltily at the Easter bread on the table. "I also hid easter eggs in her wardrobe while she slept." Mr. Butler started to laugh. "This is going to be fun, where are the easter eggs?" asked Mr. Butler.

"I forgot that," said Dot. "But the whole house is full of Easter joy." Dot said, handing Mr. Butler a piece of Easter bread. "The bread is still warm."

***  
Phryne opened her bedroom door as if it were a crime scene. Carefully, she went to her dresser and saw easter eggs and feathers between her lingerie. A few with points and another pair with stars. Dot took it pretty seriously this easter.  
Phryne loves Easter, there was no doubt. But she hates to step barefoot on eggs. The next colorful easter eggs lay between her shoes and the displeasure she felt on Dot disappeared like a cloud.

***  
"Morning Hugh," Phryne said, opening Jack's office door and Mr. Butler was right. Phryne looked into an empty office. " Where is he?" Phryne asked over her shoulder. Hugh cleared his throat and glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"He ... he got other commitments," Hugh sighed nervously.  
"I know, he told Mr Butler."  
"He called you?" Hugh asked so nervously that he could not look Miss Fisher in the eyes. "Hugh," said Phryne grinning. "You can not lie, so where is he?" Hugh looked into the empty office.  
"The new commitment comes from the very top," said Hugh and Phryne began to grin. "You mean God?"  
"Miss Fisher, please, there's an Easter Egg Hunt in the park, and the Inspector is there to provide security."

"Thank you, Hugh," said Phryne and handing Hugh an Easter egg out of her handbag. "Miss ... miss," but Hugh only heard the engine of her Hispano and was desperate. The Inspector explicitly said that he does not want to be disturbed.

***  
In the park, Phryne did not have to search for a long time. She crossed the street and called Jack's name. He immediately turned around and looked annoyed.

"Miss Fisher, what are you doing here ..."  
"Jack, you should know, that words like I'm not available, do not stop me from visiting you."  
"My fault," he said and watched the children. "What are you doing here?" and Phryne looked around in astonishment.  
"I take care of the safety of the children." "Any incidents?" Phryne asked.

"No," Jack said bored. "Only knee socks with grass stains."  
"Who was the guilty one?"  
"A boy named Richard."

"Let's look for easter eggs!"  
"I'm on duty!" Jack said annoyed with a look at the children."Jack, you're not the only one looking after the children. I saw 4 of your guys while we talk." Jack rolled his eyes. "But just a short search. Understood Miss Fisher!" Phryne began to grin.  
"Thanks Jack." "Always a pleasure, Miss Fisher," said Jack grinning. "Have you already seen any?" Jack looked at the grass, disinterested. "Jack, you're an bigger grump than I am."  
"Oh, I love Easter. Just not with a woman who wants to look for easter eggs." Phryne looked at the tree beside her. "Jack, I'll make it easy for you, I've already found some." Jack followed her gaze between the branch fork of the tree.  
"No, you could fall."  
"Jack, what would life be without danger and you're there after all." " Thank you," said Jack and helped Phryne after she took off her shoes to climb on the tree. Phryne stood on a branch and reached for the easter eggs in the branch fork.  
"Jack," said Phryne euphorically.  
"Phryne be careful," Jack said seriously. Jack only heard the crack of the branch and Phryne fell into his arms. The first shock was over and Jack looked at Phryne with a shake of his head.

***  
"Be careful, Jack, " Phryne said in the evening at the door to the parlour. "Dot has hidden easter eggs everywhere in the house." "I am always careful," Jack said.  
"Scotch?" Phryne asked while Jack sat down and grimaced. "I found one of Miss Williams easter eggs." Jack said and Phryne laughed as she handed Jack his glass. "I woke up with eggs in bed this morning." Jack grinned into his glass.  
"What?" Phryne asked.  
"Nothing," Jack said and Phryne took a sip of scotch. "Maybe we should search the easter eggs together." Jack grinned and  
took a sip of scotch. " Maybe."

***  
"Miss Fisher?" There was a knock on her bedroom door. Phryne struggled through her sheets and looked at the sleeping face next to her. They found no Easter eggs, but a lot of fun.  
"What, Dot!"


End file.
